The Glade of Nightmares
by Asfiction
Summary: The mysterious glade of wishes is killed and reborn into a new territory. Will Rayman stop this menance? Or will he accept the fact that the Glade of wishes was never to exist?
1. Chapter 1

**Day one****,**

**October 27th, 5006**

**Coming from The Glade of Dreams**

** Rayman went forth with Ly and Globox for the world wasn't quite the same. Ever since they went back to the Glade of Dreams, which was beautifully peaceful, The Glade of Wishes was some what quiet. They entered a little cottage full of scared Ray children who claimed that the small baby teensie was a new born of 'him'. When Rayman and the two walked in and the children was automatically convinced that the baby was not one of 'him'. Globox was confused about what the children were talking about.**

** One of the children said, "A dark shadow walked around the place as he took every child's parents and older family members. All he had to do was walk!" Then another child said, "The orphanage lady is still gathering food, but we don't know what's happening! She said the world of wishes might be dying!" "Don't panic! We'll get you guys to the Glade of Dreams. There, you'll have plenty of food and shelter. Rayman, find all the children in the town and bring them here." Ly said as she opened a portal to the snoring tree and lead the children into it. **

** A few hours later, Rayman returned with lots of children in burnt conditions. They were almost burnt to ashes. They were the last batch of children in the glade. The two got them up and out and had the Nymphs and Ly treat them back at the Glade of Dreams. Before they they went back to the Glade of Wishes, Betilla yelled out, "The Star House! It's being attacked! The Capsule of the Wishes will be destroyed with all that rumble and gunshots! The teensies are gonna collapse at any time! I'll teleport you there!"**

** "Wait!" Rayman had yelled before the portal beneath their feet sucked them up. **

**The Star House**

** They fell in the middle of war. They got a hold of themselves and started fighting. Barbara got along side them and swung around like a tornado with her weapon. Rayman and Globox threw super punches at the foes. **

** Andre was almost successful with getting the Casple of Wishes, which kept the Glade of wishes from dying. He wanted to control all worlds, until a man in a hooded cloak and a red jeweled collar around his neck came a walked up to him. Then Andre was thrown out the Star House. The man then said,"All wishes must end now!" Then a laser was fired onto the heart. A flash went throughout out the Glade of wishes. The overgrowth was gone. Very low dark clouds appeared everywhere. The sky had blue stars and a two red and blue moons. The world was quiet, for the teensies were in ice and the army in statues. Andre was a statue lying on the ground. Rayman, Barbara, Globox, and Ly remained. **

** "What happened?" Globox asked madly as he poked the statue of Andre. "The world of wishes is dead.", Barbara started, " But it's a slow death. We need to find who did this."**

** Rayman got frustrated and said,"Don't you see?! We lost! We just need to get people remaining out of here!" "We haven't yet. This part was closer to the heart so it got hit first. We gotta get the person who did it..."**

**The Uncolored Forest**

** After melting and sending the teensies home, they went to the nearest forest, which was in ruins. The forest trees were slowly turning to gray and white. Then a group of people with black coats and red eyes passed carrying a girl. She was randomly yelling,"Get go of me!", "Put me down!", and "Get your hands off of me, you dirty savages!" Rayman knocked the group over the cliff and caught the girl. He knew her. "Raygirl?" he said as she opened her eyes. "I'm...", Raygirl started, "I'm alive? Rayman? You're not a statue? Or trapped in ice? How strange. Those men, they were gonna use me as a prize for their leader. They were gonna give me to a blood thirsty creature!" "It's okay! Just stick with us. You'll be fine. Your spiky! Where are they?!" Rayman gasped. He was interrupted when a bunch of the same men came from the bottom of the cliff and surrounded them. The three began to attack but the attacks were going straight through them. They just stood there in a circle around them. Barbara then said,"Screw this, we're out of here! Let's go guys." Barbara created a duplicated that jumped over the guys as she made the others disappear and they snuck away. **

** Razor cried quietly for she didn't want to get caught by them. Then the three were out and about without barbara.**

** Barbara was tied up as a dark shadow fell upon her. A pair of teeth hit her neck and a hole was made. She felt something slippery slip into that hole. Then she pupils got bigger until they filled her eyes. **

** Her eyes were a deep black and they shined in nothing. Daytime never came. Color was draining from the world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day two****,**

**October 28, 5006th**

**The Uncolored Forest.**

** The three went down the cliff and ran into the only colored area and grabbed as many lums and fruit as possible. Then they ran with them in bags, for the place as loosing it's color too.**

** More of the land was dying each hour, or it seemed like it, and Globox found another source of color and lead the other two there to refueled themselves and their fruits. Then they found coal and a turkey. They quickly turned the turkey into food and kept walking. Their energy gained in every bite of it.**

**The Dream Ocean**

** At the edge of the land was the edge of the Dream ocean that flowed through the Glade of Dreams. They ran into the water and started swimming to the snoring tree. Until the same kind of men came on a harbor that was long enough to get to the Snoring tree before them. They ran down the dock, and men were standing with tasers in hand at the shore they were just on. At the end of the dock stood with tasers too. Then footsteps were heard on the dock as a guy with a hooded cloak with a red jewel collar round his neck, who was also dragging Barbara. Her deep black eyes shine in the Glade of dreams bright, warm sunshine. He walked until he stopped in the exact same spot Rayman, Globox and Razor were in, except for the fact that they were in the water. "What did you do to Barbara?!" Rayman roared. "It's so nice to see you again Rayman." the man said. "Again?!"**

** The mysterious man's voice sound way too familiar to say what Rayman just said. He died in his brain to the thought that he said that. Then the terrible answer came to his mind. "No... It can't be! It's not true! That's impossible!" The man pulled off his hood. **

** It was Dark Rayman! After he died in the summer plains, he's standing here in the sunshine of the land he was banished from. He's alive, and he must be the leaders of this guys. Why did he kill the Glade of Wishes?**

** "Niters! Kill the other two. You know which one I want." Dark Rayman ordered. the 'Niters' dashed onto the water, (Not into, onto the water) and pulled out high powered snipers. **

**Gourmand Lands**

** The three swimed like crazy to the east, under the dock and into the Gourmand land. The smell of mexican food, juices, soda, and of course, popsicles. Under the ice was a hot, hot place called Mexican hell. Tasty meats were made here. Everyone in the Glade of Dreams loved to hang out and have their eating period there. Rayman was thinking about going underneath to grab a super fast bite of bacon. So he lead the other two there and got their bites. But to their surprise, the Niters won't go in the fiery place. But can they say that about Dark Rayman?**

** No. He came dashing in and they ran again, this time with bacon in their mouths. The smell of it almost slowed them down, but they resisted it for the moment. Then Raygirl tripped and got caught. Dark Rayman picked her up and ran off to the entrance of the hell. Then he blocked it with a thick bolder of blueberry hail. Rayman punched at it. But it wouldn't budge. Raygirl screamed harshly. Then it lowered...**

** The bolder was removed and Raygirl was looking at Rayman and Globox with her deep black eyes. Rayman jumped and Globox ran and covered his eyes.**

**"Raygirl! Are you okay?!" Rayman shouted. "I...," Raygirl mysteriously started, pulling out her pet porcupines. "I found my spikies..." The porcupines also had black eyes and they started chasing Globox and Rayman. They ran to figure out that the other entrance of the hell was crowded with Dark Hoodlums. They're eyes were shining very badly with bloody redness. Rayman thought the worst until and ball of light chased them away. **

**The Dream Ocean**

** Back at the harbor, the ball was staying with the two, then Globox looked back. They saw the Dark hoodlums telling Dark Rayman that they were chased by a ball of light that was horrible and they were probably saying that they weren't gonna let it happen again, but he rejected and blew them up into black blood. Then he picked up a rifle and shot the ball into nothing. More Dark Hoodlums came after them. They knew they had to stay away from the snoring tree in order to protect the fairies and keep Dark Rayman from entering. **

**The Snoring Tree**

** The Blood brothers ran through the forest that surrounded it. "Nymphs! Stay in the tree! Stay in the tree!" Rayman cried running as fast as his blood brother could run. Then Raygirl blocked their way. "Come on, best friends!", She started in a crazy voice, grabbing Rayman's hand, "Let's go visit the Nymphs!" Rayman and Globox pulled away as the 'CRAZY' Raygirl dragged him to the snoring tree. Dark Rayman was darting behide. He's WAY smarter than he used to be. The comparison between both is too obvious to explain. **

** The Nymphs shivered as the door was being banged on. They heard, "Open the door! It's you best friend!" Then they all yelled with the children:**

**"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day two****,**

**October 28th, 5006**

**The Snoring Tree**

** The Nymphs went to the top of the tree to get a nice sight of Globox and Rayman. Then they started chucking white lums at Raygirl. She screeched in pain and the two clutched their ears. The Nymphs had changed her back into her old self. Globox then said, "Look out, Helena! Dark Rayman-"**

** It was too late. For the second time this day, except for not hiding it, Dark Rayman had bit a girl. Now they see what happens. Helena screeched for help as her eyes turned a deep black. Then he stopped and licked his lips. Helena then got a chainsaw from no where and chased her sisters laughing. Then Barbara came running toward the two boys with rabies. They screamed like girls just looking at her. When she noticed before she got them, she stood there looking at them scream and said, " Are you done yet?" They said, "Wait a minute...", kept screaming, stopped and said, "We're done." They jumped off the tree and ran while she once again began to chased them. Rayman knew that white lums is the cure, but where was he gonna get white lums? Heaven? Snow mountain? The S-**

** The Star House! The last time Rayman visited it without this situation, there were white floating things all over the place. And after the explosion, they were still there! But how was Rayman and Globox gonna get through that blockade enforcing no enter into the Glade of Wishes. They must know that the two would find a weakness. Then they heard a high pitch, "ATTACK!", resulting Barbara being piled on by a batch of children that wanted to beat her up. Globox stopped and cheered them on until he saw Dark Rayman darting toward them. Rayman stopped and looked. Globox was trying to make him scare so he can go away.**

** "Don't come any closer! I know kung-fu! I'll go all kinds of fighting on you!" Globox threatened. Dark Rayman just looked at him like he was stupid and took small steps closer. This is to show how cruel he is. The children say,"He getting closer! Prepare your fist!"**

**Rayman just looked, for this is not a time for humor...**

** Dark Rayman had reached the circle they had drawn and the children pulled Rayman into. It was getting even more stupid than before. Children taking the risk to fight off a powerful evil menace that was gonna get them and probably kill them. But would he kill a small child? **

** A small child was about to take the risk and cling onto his foot. Rayman told her "that's a very bad idea", but she did it anyway. When she did, nothing happened. He just kept walking. And then he was at the point were he could punch Globox in the jaw and he did so. Globox cried like a baby as Dark Rayman picked up the child on his foot and threw her to a Dark Hoodlum and it began to carry her away. The children were very angry, then a lot of Dark Hoodlums came and captured them. Then Rayman and Globox's vision faded to black...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day three**

**October 29th, 5006th**

**Unknown of location...**

**Rayman woke up grunting and rubbed his eyes. Where was he? Where was Globox? Where was the children? He looked all around the bedchamber. He had never been in such a place before. He looked through the window to see the uncolored forest from a devastating height. "Am I in a castle?" He said as he examined the walls. "Yes, my castle." **

** Rayman turned to see his evil clone standing at the door. "Glorious, isn't it?" "No. Not any more." Dark Rayman cackled. "What's the joke, Dark Rayman?!" Rayman hissed. He really wanted to throw Dark Rayman out the window and spit as much spit on his bloody body. "You don't get it, do you? The glade of wishes was a dreamland. A fairy tale. A phony. Have you known anything of the way it used to be?" Dark Rayman calmly spoke smiling an evil smile. "No." "Do you expect me to tell you? Or your Nymph friend, Betilla?"**

**"You." "Okay."**

** "This land was the way it is now. Silent, dead, forgotten. But the use of it all could put anyone on top. Two, unbelievably powerful people, Mr. Dark, and The Nymphs were after it with plans to take over a land. They tried to take the first, but not everyone knew the real process. Get your own land first, then take the next. Oh, and Betilla didn't take this land. Oh, no. She said it belonged to everyone. So lots of people other than me took the land successfully, But now, I will make this permeant. No one will steal my new land. This glade will be mine!" Dark Rayman explained, cackling. "Yours? You can't take land-"**

** "Without Mr. Dark's permission? Oh no, he's dead, remember? He told me to take his place." **

**"You can speak to-" "None of your business, fool." "What about the other rulers? You couldn't have planned this." "Think again, Rayman. I put those fools in my dungeon. And I did plan this myself. I rule everything." **

** As pissed as Rayman was getting, Dark Rayman still wanted to mess with his head, one word at a time. Rayman threw his head against the pillow next to him. Now it hurt to look at the pleased menace. "Now, will you excuse me, I have a heart to make.", Dark Rayman cackled leaving, "And please, browse if you wish. Or dare." **

**"I HATE YOU!"**

**"I hate you, too."**

** Rayman peaked out the room. The hall was dark, and it was lit up by torches that looked peculiar. When does torches look white with small rainbows around each? And when do they drip with watery stars? "These are Crying lights, hero." Rayman turned to see a small girl with purple ponytails looking at the torch. "They light pure darkness. Even said to weaken the twilight hour. And takes people out of dark, forgotten dreams. You may have one, hero, but may not use it on the dark lord." the little girl explained. She picked the Crying light off the stick it was placed on and blowed it to Rayman. It overwhelmed him, causing him to turn white. Then he turned to his original colors. "Um, thanks. What's your name?" "Yau." "Do you know where Globox, you know, a big blue, I think a frog?" "Yes, hero. Follow me." **

** The halls they encountered twisted and turned. Then they came to an opening. Globox an the children was panicking, running around the foyer screaming. "They are trapped in a forgotten dream, hero." Yau explained. Globox has been dreaming about he having an evil clone that wanted to kill him, so he must be running from that. The children is a mystery. Soon, a white ball formed in his hand. Rayman looked at it, and threw it at Globox. It bounced off his head, and it bounced to the other children's head. It seemed to be kind of a dud, but it wasn't. The children soon spotted Rayman, causing Globox to look too. "RAYMAN!" they yelled. They ran up the stairs to the balcony Rayman and Yau stood on. "Who are you? You look like one of us. Just, mortal." "I have no immortal memory..." "Hey! you're that girl that jumped on that scary man's foot! Malnai! " "I have no immortal memory of such..." "What do you mean, Malnai? You have two purple ponytails, a orange shirt that doesn't fit and a long skirt that has three layered colors: red, green, and yellow. You were wearing the same thing!" "I was never with you..." **

** This was obvious for Rayman. Dark Rayman was heartless enough to brainwash a girl, and he didn't say anything. **

** Distant rumbling came from the floor. the children climbed down the stairs and apparently, they started vibrating like molecules in a solid across the titled floor. (Each title looked like a craved skull. Plus, they looked like they were gonna burst off the floor they were pasted to.) Globox joined as Rayman followed, vibrating toward the entrance. Going out the door, Rayman shook his head of the stuff he felt. **

**The land was changing.**

** The grass was grey, graves appeared everywhere, undead dwellers developed from black clouds of smoke. Monsters came here and there. Deadly grotto laid from area to area. All this could be seen from the courtyard of the castle. All monstrosities formed in front of the castle. Soon, the rumbling stopped. Dark Rayman was speaking to the creatures. They bowed their heads in respect. Oh, how much Rayman wanted to leave! How much Globox and the children wanted the rumbling to come back! They had to leave before the monsters came in the castle. Rayman rushed into the castle and told his friends. **

**The Snoring Tree.**

** They rushed to the same dock that was on the edge of the Now undead glade and went straight to the Snoring tree. At the snoring tree, the nymphs were healing a few nymphs that were hit by Helena's chainsaw. Helena was her old self again. Raygirl laid on a fur blanket the nymphs made for her. Her side was bleeding. "Raygirl!" Rayman called. "Hey, Rayman..." Raygirl said. Betilla looked at the undead glade. "I knew he would do it. He's heartless enough to do it. To take it all and make it permeant. I know, he won't come to take this land." "HE'S GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Rayman yelled. "I know, Rayman. He gets on everyone's nerves, but he was better off as a left hand." "Oh! He's fun to talk to!" Fee de la mort said. "Mama, you're the nymph of the undead! The reason why it is obvious to know that now you're saying good things about him." Holly luya said. "Hey, before he 'did it all' I had a friendly chat with him. We talked for hours and hours." "Shoo, you're in love." "We still don't know each other! He said That he was gonna spread my land!" "He made half of the sky black, fee!" Annetta yelled. **

** All the nymphs except for Betilla was arguing now.**

** Rayman asked Betilla for prof. There had to be no way Dark Rayman was speaking the truth about the glade of wishes. A free land. "I'm sorry to say, Rayman, but he did speak the truth. I did say anybody can do anything with the land, but since he took it and is not giving it up at no cost, it's his rules now. There's nothing we can do." "Ugh! I can't believe he's gotten so smart over the years. Why did I kill Mr. Dark?!" "Cuz ya had to." "How could a left hand turn into a mysterious powerful darklord?!" Rayman questioned. Now, he was just confused. "Fee probably is going to check it out, you know, the glade. When she comes back, I'll question her. In the meantime, Just keep your mind off him, K?"**

**"Okay..."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day four,**

**October 30th, 5006th**

**The Snoring Tree.**

**Fee finally returned with information that she automatically just blurted out. "DARK RAYMAN'S POWER LEVEL IS 56,000,000!" Rayman's jaw dropped. How could this be?! "WHAT?!" Holly yelled.**

**"That's impossible! He can't be that powerful!" Betilla yelled. "Well, he wouldn't be if he didn't have the power to freaking come and bring people back to life." Fee explained, "And to be funny, I think he could bring Granny bill over for a pizza party." The nymphs giggled. "What's funny?" Globox asked. "Um, nothing." "Raygirl, can you believe this?!" "Just hope you don't fight him." "HE'S GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Rayman yelled. "He gets on everyone's nerves! All he has to do it toy with your head by using words! And the magician wasn't even good at that!" "Mr. Dark wasn't either. He's actually more powerful than Mr. Dark and any other ruler." Fee added. "Unstoppable?" "Duh! What do you think?!" **

** "What did he name the glade?" Helena asked. "The glade of nightmares. And guess what? He wants ALL of us to come to his celebration." Fee explained. "Forget it. I don't trust him like that." "We don't either, but what's the problem with trying?" "Ugh... Fine, but if he toys with my head, I swear, I will punch you, Fee!" "Okay. "**

**The Glade of Nightmares.**

** Harsh rock music played as many monsters came into the castle. Rayman starred at their unbearable looks. None of them starred at the crew. It's like none of them cared. Then, they saw Razorbeard and his crew. "Look who's been invited, boys!" Razorbeard pointed out. "I hate you, you filthy piece of rust." Rayman said. He really didn't want to come. "Now that's not very nice. I was told to not shoot you or I'll be demolished. I don't want that. **

**Rayman couldn't believe Dark Rayman would tell everyone not to attack them. "You're lying." "Would Dark Rayman lie about killing someone?" Rayman thought for a moment. "No..." "Good. There's no way I want to die by him. Enjoy the party."**

** Through the castle doors, monsters were everywhere, smashing hitting dancing, singing terribly, playing instrutments, and of course, eating. This is the biggest teenager party Rayman ever seen. "Whoo!" The nymphs yelled dancing off. "Wait! Ugh. Girls are crazy." Globox said. "Well, let's find something to do." Rayman said, " And the banquet comes later!" "But I'm hungry! There's a chicken I want over there!" "Fine. But come back, okay? I'll be sitting at that table." **

** Rayman sat down in a booth and watched the party. He threw a party just like this yet he didn't party. Something was getting to him. Something big...**

** "Looks like something's bothering you." Rayman looked to the right of him. How in the lum did Dark Rayman get here?! "How did you-" "Yau saw you." "... Tell me, why did you brainwash Malnai?" "What's wrong with getting a servant? Isn't you frog friend your servant?" "No! He's my blood brother. " "I see. You threw a party just like this. Why aren't you partying?" "Something in my mind is bothering me." "You seem to be blaming on me. No. You brain is too easy to mess with." "Pardon?!" "You would be in a terrible pain if I was doing it." "Then who is it?!" Dark rayman put up his hand and moved it to the left. Then, out of rayman's other ear was Andre. "Ew, that's nasty, man!" "You disgust me, Andre. That's why I hate lums." Dark rayman snatched off Andre's wings. "How dare you-" "I will end your life if you finish, fool. Mr. Dark had no interest with your foolishness, and I don't either. Begone!" Andre rolled away. **

** Rayman went to the banquet. "Tell me when you lie, Globox!" he yelled. "I'm sorry! I'm saving it!" "Hey guys! you need to try the pool room!" Fee cried, dragging Rayman. "Let go of me! I don't want to go there! No!" "Why not?" "He's scared to see bathing suits on girls like you." Globox said. "Rayman..." "Sorry, but I got a terrible nose bleed when I saw a teensie in one." "Well, to show how cruel I am, let's hope you do!" Fee cried, continuing to drag Rayman. **

**"NO!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Day five **

**October 31st, 5006**

**The Snoring Tree.**

**Rayman slept in the Bubble dreamer's room. His dream was making him twist and turn constantly. **

**The Candy Chateau.**

** Rayman recognized this place. This is the place he killed Mr. Dark, Candy Chateau. He was in his lair. Many of the monsters Rayman encountered were standing against the wall, bowing their heads. Then a loud laughter came. "Welcome back, Rayman... It's good to see you once again..." **

** "No... it can't be... I thought-" Rayman stammered. Staring in the dark corner the monsters were facing, two pairs of bright yellow eyes glowed in it. "Your thoughts were wrong. It seemed like I was dead, Rayman. To you and me, honestly..." Then, a man in a purple cloak and a purple subrayo came out the corner with Dark rayman in his brown hooded cloak with a golden red jewel collar round his neck. That was Mr. Dark! "But really, I wasn't. I was sleep." "All those blows I gave you, and you were sleep?!" Rayman fussed, "Why didn't you take Dark Rayman with you?! Why?!" "Really? You mad because Dark Rayman's getting on your nerves? Well done, Dark Rayman." Mr. Dark praised. "Thank you, milord." "This has to be a dream." "Oh it is, but this is a future look. I'm in your dream, Rayman, just like I can enter his. I would've never been able to if I didn't tell him to put a piece of his blood in you." Mr. Dark cackled.**

**"WHAT?!"**

** "And it's growing bigger..." Dark Rayman added, "Wonder why I was able to get andre out of your ear. I have control of your body." "No!" Rayman cried. Dark Rayman chuckled as he moved his finger up and down, making Rayman's hands move. "Just wake up already!"**

**The Snoring Tree.**

** Rayman screamed. Betilla rushed to him to see if he was okay. Sweat ran down his face. He panted as the pain in his body grew. How could he let them do this? He should of killed Dark Rayman on sight! This was bad. "What's wrong, Rayman?!" Betilla cried. The other nymphs came to check his pain. "My, I think I feel pure evil... its growing..." Edith said. "Rayman, What happened?!" Rayman couldn't speak. **

** "He is being forced to silence." the Bubble dreamer said, "Remember when the children were threatening Dark Ray? Rayman was put in a black dream. While then, he took a sample of his blood and put it in Rayman. Now, he has complete control over Rayman's body. Plus, Mr. Dark was sleeping all along." "WHAT?!" Betilla said. "Yeah... I feel Dark Ray's blood in him!" "How could he?!" "He's still loyal to Mr. Dark who is not dead, but asleep..." Raygirl said, pissed, "But nobody takes control of my baby!" Rayman began to do sign language. Raygirl understood him and started to speak. "We need to get to Candy Chateau, ASAP! Rayman said so!" "Okay!" The nymphs yelled, running to the exit of the Bubble Dreamer's room. **

**The Candy Chateau.**

** Raygirl went and saw Mr. Dark, lying on the floor. "Whoa, I hear snoring." Holly began. "God, all those blows, and he's alive?" Annetta questioned. **

**"Certainly. Milord never lies about death. And I don't either."**

** The girls turn to see Dark rayman in his cloak. He was smiling an evil grin. Then he threw a large cherry at Mr. Dark, resulting him to awake. "OW! What the fudge?! Dark Rayman?" Mr. Dark started. "Yes, milord?" "DON'T - EVER - DO THAT AGAIN." "My apologizes, milord." "What does this mean? You rule the Glade of Nightmares?" "Yes. But still, Dark Rayman's in charge." "Lum you! You should know better!" Rayman yelled. He was finally out of the control. "I should? I'm evil. A darklord. You can't expect me or Dark Rayman to know better if we do bad stuff." "Yeah, you should probably get lessons on toying with people's heads from Dark Ray." Fee stated. "Really, I already did, because Rayman is disgusted." Mr. Dark pointed out. Rayman was irritated, outraged, furious, insane, and so on. He was running around the place, screaming, yelling, punching, destroying, and so on. The nymphs watched as their hero let his madness go wild. They knew both Dark Rayman and Mr. Dark were saying something in his head. **

**The Snoring Tree. **

**The nymphs carried him home and went to bed, knowing that evil was back...**


End file.
